Everything Will Be Okay
by SG-LAB
Summary: Sheppard checks to see if everyone is okay. Post First Strike fic


Title: Everything Will Be Okay

Author: sglab

Summary: Tag to First Strike

Type/Pairings: Friendship

Main Characters: John, Rodney, Teyla

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Spoilers: First Strike

Beta: No

Disclaimer: No, the characters aren't mine.

Notes: Friendship, team fic.

"Colonel, I have things to do," Rodney's voice could be heard from the hall. A moment later he entered the infirmary closely led by Colonel Sheppard.

The immediate crisis was over. They had found a planet to land the city. However they were still cut off from gate travel and their shield was non-existent due to the power that was required to fly the ship.

"Rodney, you have a team of scientists who can take care of things for a little while," Sheppard said.

"But…"

"Hey," John's voice softened as he grabbed Rodney's shoulders. "I know this is the last place you want to be right now, I don't want to be here either, but you need to get those cuts taken care of," John could feel his friend's shoulders sag under his hands. Rodney nodded and John gave Rodney's shoulder a little pat before nudging him forward.

John went further into the infirmary and saw Teyla sitting next to one of the beds. He walked over next to her and looked at the man in the bed. One of Ronon's arms was in a sling giving support to the injured shoulder.

"How's he doing?" John asked.

"He's sleeping peacefully," she said.

John nodded. "How are you?"

She smiled at him. "I am fine. A few minor cuts, nothing more."

"Good," he hesitated and then took a breath. "Have you heard anything about Elizabeth?"

Teyla gave him a sympathetic smile. "They are settling her in a private room now. They should be finished shortly. She hasn't regained consciousness yet."

John frowned and sighed. He looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet.

"Why don't you go and see if she is ready for visitors," Teyla suggested.

John's head came up and he saw the look on Teyla's face. He eyed her for a moment and when she gave him her most serene smile he shook his head. "I think I'll see if they'll let Elizabeth have visitors."

"That sounds like a good idea," Teyla said.

"Well thank you Teyla," he almost laughed before looking for Elizabeth's room.

John stepped into the private room where they had put Elizabeth. He saw Dr. Keller stepping away from the bed and got his first glimpse of Elizabeth. She had a tube down her throat helping her breathe. An IV was in the back of her left hand and there were a few other cords around her. He could see several cuts scattered about her face; a couple were well bandaged.

"How is she doing?" He asked the doctor not removing his eyes from Elizabeth.

"She's in a coma. There's pressure on the brain," John was looking at the doctor now. "We don't know yet, but the pressure may relieve itself. We'll just have to monitor her closely for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"Will she come out of the coma?" He asked.

"We believe she will once the pressure has abated," she said.

He turned his gaze back to Elizabeth. "Can I sit with her for a little while?"

She smiled. "Of course."

John moved closer to the bed once Dr. Keller had left the room. He looked down at the unconscious form on the bed. "This feels a little too familiar," he said.

He looked around and found a chair. Sitting down, his body sagged into the chair. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was. He rubbed at his eyes and leaned his forearms on his legs.

He clasped his hands together trying to keep from fidgeting. "May I remind you I'm not very good at this," he shook his head. "I'd really appreciate it if you would wake up. I'm sure Teyla would appreciate it too. McKay…and I are a handful. You really don't want the two of us running this city."

John heard the door open and looked over his shoulder. Rodney stepped in. He had a few band-aids scattered over his face. And he looked as exhausted as John felt.

"Hey," Rodney said in a quiet voice.

"Hey," John nodded his head.

Rodney stepped further into the room. He came around Elizabeth's bed and just looked at her for a moment. John could see his friend swallow hard before moving to the other side of Elizabeth and taking a seat.

They were silent for several moments when Rodney spoke.

"Think we'll be okay?"

John looked at Rodney and nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Think Elizabeth will be okay?"

John's eyes dropped to his lap. His head came back up after a moment showing a furrowed brow and lips pressed into a tight line. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah."

Rodney clasped Elizabeth's right hand in his and John clasped her left in his. The silence returned to the room.


End file.
